


Soapy Showers

by TheFangirlTypeofCrazy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Romantic Fluff, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFangirlTypeofCrazy/pseuds/TheFangirlTypeofCrazy
Summary: Shouyou liked showering with Kageyama.





	Soapy Showers

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by nornab's art on Tumblr. https://noranb.tumblr.com/

Shouyou giggled as Kageyama ran shampoo-coated fingers through Shouyou’s hair, rubbing circles into his scalp and smoothing down the wild red hair that sat atop his head. Shouyou’s head tingled as he settled his hands on Kageyama’s hips.

Shouyou loved showering with Kageyama.

He loved seeing his body, of course, all hard lines and smooth muscle that could take Shouyou apart touch by touch or throw himself gracefully through the air or give Shouyou the ability to fly without wings. It felt perfect beneath Shouyou’s hands. He could spend hours exploring and re-exploring Kageyama’s body, letting his fingers draw circles over Kageyama’s collarbone and watching as Shouyou’s hands, small and quick, elicited soft moans from Kageyama’s lips.

But, more than that, Shouyou loved watching the tension leave Kageyama’s body the moment the hot water his skin. He loved the quiet smiles and seeing the stupid fun play out on Kageyama’s face as they attacked each other with suds and pressed each other to the wall for kisses. It was as though they were children bathing together and nothing in the world mattered more than how much soap Kageyama could lather on top of Shouyou’s head.

Kageyama chuckled, soft and deep – it should have been illegal for Kageyama to laugh like that because someone might actually die of cute – as he pushed Shouyou’s hair back, molding it with water and shampoo.

“What’re you doing to me?” Shouyou asked, trying to sound annoyed, but it was hard when Kageyama’s blue eyes sparkled like sunlight on the waves of the ocean.

“Stay still. I’m making your hair look perfect.”

Shouyou scoffed. “My hair already looks perfect.” He pushed Kageyama away and stepped out of the shower, ignoring Kageyama’s protests in favor of seeing his reflection in the mirror.

“Oh my God!” he exclaimed, laughing so hard his stomach hurt. “I look like that turnip head from Seijou!”

“Come back here,” Kageyama said, already tugging Shouyou back into the shower. “You’re dripping water all over the floor.”

Shouyou laughed manically and leaped toward Kageyama, almost slipping on the slick tile. Kageyama steadied him with a firm hand on his bicep and an irritated twitch of his eyebrow.

“Careful, dumbass Hinata,” Kageyama said without any real venom.

Shouyou squirted a handful of shampoo into his palm and smacked them onto Kageyama’s head. Kageyama stumbled backward, his eyes flying wide when Shouyou began rubbing his hair into wild knots.

“Get off me, idiot! And you’re wasting all the soap!” He pushed Shouyou away lightly, one hand on his hips and the other shoving Shouyou’s forehead hard enough that he had to strain in order to keep his hands on Kageyama’s head.

Kageyama turned away from him, grinning like he did when he wasn’t trying, and Shouyou’s heart swelled at the sight of it. It was light and beautiful, the kind of smile that stole Shouyou’s breath away.

“What?” Kageyama asked, his smile falling when Shouyou froze, his arms settling on Kageyama’s shoulders. “What’s wrong? Are you constipated?”

Shouyou smiled softly at him and allowed himself to admire Kageyama openly. He’d done this before, small moments of time when he let himself really appreciate Kageyama, but it was still hard sometimes. Six months ago, he wouldn’t have even dared let himself hope that he could have Kageyama, and the urge to hide his glances was still stamped into the back of his mind.

Sometimes he could barely believe that Kageyama loved him back. Kageyama, who was strong and beautiful and _perfect_ , who had been by his side for three years, letting him soar when no one else could. Kageyama, who he gave 120% for, who he wanted more than anything, maybe even volleyball.

“You look really nice when you smile like that,” Shouyou whispered, leaning forward to press his lips against the corner of Kageyama’s mouth.

Kageyama’s cheeks burned bright red, but he didn’t turn away. He kissed Shouyou once, soft and quick, but it was enough to make Shouyou grin like an idiot and wrap his arms around Kageyama’s neck.

“Just finish showering,” Kageyama muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow so, apparently my brain wants to do anything other than finish the Spideypool fanfic that I keep meaning to post. Ugh.


End file.
